Wedding Day Flowers
by HauntedLastKiss
Summary: AU I guess, since JJ and Will got married. But this is just a little oneshot about JJ and what her banquet hall would look like at her wedding. No spoilers.


Hope you enjoy (: Just random rambling, but I really like this one. Don't be afraid to give contructive critism because it's always welcome. Again, hope you enjoy the story (:

Wedding Day Flowers

JJ was curious about how the room had turned out. The decorators hadn't wanted her anywhere near the room until it was finished. They said that it was surprise for the bride and groom. They had try to assure her that they had followed her instructions perfectly, but that wasn't enough. JJ needed to see it for herself. She knew that they had finished the room hours ago but Garcia had made her wait. Garcia told her the surprise would be worth it. Garcia had kept JJ in the room for the women all day. Even when JJ was able to leave the room, Garcia made sure that someone was with her to keep her out of the room. Usually she sent JJ with Emily. JJ had tried to let her take a quick peek around the room but even Emily couldn't be swayed. JJ trusted both women but she wasn't as sure. She knew that the room wouldn't be a total disaster, but she simply couldn't wait any longer. Besides, if she was to have a reception that room for her wedding, it had better be perfect. Or damn near close to perfect.

JJ waited until Garcia and Emily were preoccupied with last minute details on their dresses before she sneaked away. She had shook her head at Garcia's excited squeal over something Emily had muttered quietly. A smile filled her face as she heard Emily's louder protest over her own suggestion. JJ closed the door behind herself as quietly as possible. She made it past the room where Will was getting ready without incident.

She paused briefly when she heard footsteps behind her, fearing it was one of the girls. Jack rounded the corner with a grin and laugh as he spotted her. But he ran past her towards the room she had just passed. She didn't move in fear that Hotch was going to be rounding the corner after his son. When he didn't appear JJ heaved a sigh and lifted her dress again before trudging up to the door.

JJ paused making sure that room was empty. Hand resting lightly on the cool handle. When no noise was her, she took in a deep breath before gently tugging the door open. Her breath got in her throat as her eyes swept over the room greedily.

JJ's eyes glowed as she took in the room. They had made everything exactly how she had asked. Not one thing was different from JJ's original plans. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the light purple and blue flowers still on the tables where she asked them to be. She wandered over to a vase full and inhaled their scent deeply. A warm feeling filling her chest as she glanced around the room again. JJ was amazed at how a small idea she had when she was nine had turned into the room she stood in. She had been positive that something would go wrong. But now, as JJ spun in a small circle taking in every aspect of the room, she pushed those thoughts away with triumph. Her eyes lit up as she gazed lovingly at ceiling. At the little white flowers that dangled down in large clumps. When the sun hit them, they sparkled almost as brightly as her eyes. She stood on her tip toes and reached a gentle hand out to caress the tiny bulbs lightly. The walls had icicle lights hanging down, covering the walls almost entirely. JJ stroked her hand gently across the nearest table top, each table had a silkly light purple tablecloth with lighter blue stripes to match her flowers. Each chair had a light blue cover with a large purple bow wrapped around it. Attached to each bow were of the little white flowers hanging down from the ceiling. Each table was adorned with smaller clumps of lightly coloured flowers nestled around. The doors in which JJ had walked through were layered with the different flowers on each corner. The shades of eahc varying as they swayed lightly against the softly moving air.

She seemed to glide towards the doorway when she heard Garcia call for her, telling her it was time. But the sparkle in JJ's eyes doubled in brightness as she glanced over she shoulder one last time. She knew that she would have to fake her surprise at how the room turned out. JJ, however, didn't think that would be a problem since she found the room as lovely as she did.

As the small group migrated into the room, JJ's gasp at how beautiful she still found the room was anything but fake. Her smile growing larger at the smiles and the calls of appreciation of the room from the people around. What JJ hadn't missed was the knowing look Garcia had shot her way when she had joined them. She knew Garcia was going to be questioning her later as to where she had gotten off to. At the moment, however, everyone was too distracted by the room they stood in.


End file.
